Love And Truth
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Kazuto terus memendam perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti pada Asuna. Tapi, takdir memang kejam, Kazuto tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya itu pada Asuna yang pergi jauh dari sisinya. Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]


Hola, minna-san !

Yuuko kembali~ *lambai-lambai*

Cerita ini hanya curahan imajinasi yang bingung mau ditumpahin (?) dimana.. :"

Selamat membaca, ya ! :D

.

.

**Love And Truth**

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga, tapi Kirigaya Kazuto, murid SMA Sakuragi ini masih saja berdiri mematung di gerbang sekolah, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

"Asuna mana, sih ? Latihan_ theate_r lama sekali !" rengeknya kesal.

Yuuki Asuna adalah temannya sejak kecil, juga cinta pertamanya, tapi Kazuto tidak pernah memberitahunya karena ia tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri, dan.., ia juga tidak tahu akan perasaan Asuna padanya.

Apa mereka akan selamanya jadi sahabat ?

Hanya 'sahabat' ?

Matanya menerawang jauh.

Kazuto menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia berulangkali mengecek jam tangannya. Selain bosan dan juga mengantuk, Kazuto juga cemas karena PR matematika yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali.

"Kazuto-kun ! Gomen nee~" Asuna tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggendong tasnya, wajah Asuna tampak letih sekali,

"Kenapa lama ?" tanya Kazuto,

"Eee… Etto.., tadi aku dapat hukuman mengulang percakapan selama 30 menit karena aktingnya tidak berhasil terus !" jawab Asuna sambil terkekeh malu-malu,

"Kamu payah, Asuna !" Kazuto menjitak kepala gadis itu,

"A, aduuuh ! Sakit tahu, baka !" pekik Asuna,

"Aku tidak mau membantumu mengerjakan PR matematika !" lanjutnya,

"Hee ?! Go, gomen, Asuna ! Aku tidak akan menjitakmu lagi hari ini, jadi tolong bantu PR matematika itu, ya ?" Kazuto langsung memasang wajah memelas, disertai oleh tangannya yang mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Asuna,

"Hahaha ! Aku hanya bercanda, kok~ Lagipula, jitakan kecilmu itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali !" ledek Asuna,

"Huh, sudahlah ! Ayo, cepat jalan, PR sudah menunggu, nih !"

"Ha'i, ha'i, oji-san !" Asuna tertawa lebar melihat Kazuto ternyata betul-betul panik akan PR-nya.

Mereka berdua akan mengerjakan PR di rumah Kazuto.

* * *

Setibanya mereka, Suguha –adik Kazuto, langsung menyambut mereka,

"Okaerinasai, onii-chan !" ucap Suguha sambil memeluk Kazuto erat,

"Ta, tadaima, Sugu..," jawab Kazuto,

"Eh, ada Asuna-san !" Suguha melepaskan pelukannya dan menyalami Asuna,

"Suguha-chan ceria sekali hari ini," senyum Asuna,

"Tentu saja ! Tadi di sekolah aku baru saja diumumkan nilai ulangan fisika !"

"Hoo ? Lalu ? Nilaimu pasti jelek, kan ?" ledek Kazuto sok tahu,

"Seenaknya saja ! Nilaiku terbaik di kelas, lho !" pamer Suguha,

"Kalau belum terbaik di sekolah, jangan bangga dulu, deh~" Kazuto menepuk-nepuk kepala Suguha,

"Oh, iya, okaa-san mana ?"

"Baru saja pergi ke_ supermarket_, mungkin pulangnya agak malam," jawab Suguha,

"Souka.. Nah, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu sama Asuna, jaa~" ia kemudian menarik Asuna, naik ke lantai 2.

* * *

"Kazuto-kun tadi jahat sekali sama Suguha-chan..," ucap Asuna begitu ia dan Kazuto mulai mengerjakan PR,

"Eh ? Apanya ? Nilai fisika ?" Kazuto kebingungan,

"Iya.., memangnya Kazuto-kun sendiri pernah dapat nilai terbaik di sekolah ?" selidik Asuna,

"Seingatku tidak, deh~"

"Pernah, kok ! Kau saja yang tidak tahu..," protes Kazuto sambil terus berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran di hadapannya.

Hening.

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara lagi dan sibuk oleh pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya sesekali bicara saat saling menyamakan jawaban.

Langit sore yang jingga berubah menjadi abu-abu, hujan akan turun.

"Ah, Kazuto-kun, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, ya ?" Asuna memandang cemas langit dari jendela kamar Kazuto,

"Eh ? Ta, tapi.., PR belum selesai semua..," jawabnya,

"Pasti hujan deras, nih.. Besok saja sebelum bel masuk kelas kita kerjakan sisanya !" usul Asuna, Kazuto pun setuju.

* * *

"Onii-chan, Asuna-san, mau kemana ?" tanya Suguha saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar-masuk rumah,

"Asuna mau pulang, soalnya sebentar lagi hujan dan dia tidak bawa payung," balas Kazuto,

"So, souka.., hati-hati di jalan, ya..," Suguha melambaikan tangannya,

"Jaa, Sugu.."

"Jaa, Suguha-chan.."

Kazuto dan Asuna sudah keluar dari rumah.

Suguha yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela rumah merasa cemas. Sangat cemas.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kazuto mengantar Asuna pulang sore-sore.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Asuna datang ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Tapi.., entah mengapa, Suguha merasa sangat cemas.

* * *

Di luar sana, hujan sudah mulai turun meskipun hanya gerimis kecil.

"Kau latihan theater lama sekali, sih, tadi !" Kazuto membuka percakapan mereka sambil berjalan kaki menuju rumah Asuna yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh,

"Uuuh, Kazuto-kun, aku 'kan sudah bilang maaf..," Asuna menggembungkan kedua pipinya,

"Ya, ya, sebaiknya kau ikut klub karate saja kalau tidak bisa akting ! Hahaha..," Kazuto tergelak akan ucapannya sendiri,

"Tidak lucu, baka !" Asuna menjewer telinga Kazuto dengan sebal,

"A, aa, aduuh !" pekik Kazuto,

"Kenapa kau panggil aku 'baka' sejak tadi, sih ?" protesnya,

"Karena kau memang begitu, baka..," jawab Asuna dengan datar.

Mereka tiba di pertigaan jalan, hujan deras mulai turun, padahal hanya perlu menyebrang _zebra cross_ dan berjalan sedikit lagi, mereka akan sampai di rumah Asuna.

"Sampai di sini saja, Kazuto-kun," ucap Asuna,

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Kazuto memandangnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk,

"Suguha-chan sudah menunggumu, dan aku akan tiba di rumah beberapa langkah lagi, ya ?" Asuna tersenyum manis sambil membalas tatapan Kazuto,

"Ba, baiklah..," Kazuto mengangguk,

Asuna pun melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki hitam panjang, menyebrangi _zebra cross_.

Kazuto sebenarnya tidak ingin Asuna pergi dari sisinya saat itu, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jaa, Kazuto-kun ! Besok kita kerjakan PR sebelum bel masuk kelas, ingat !" Asuna memandang Kazuto dari balik bahunya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan,

"Pasti, jaa !" Kazuto tersenyum.

Selangkah lagi ketika Asuna akan mencapai ujung _zebra cross_ itu…

Seorang pengendara mobil tiba-tiba saja menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak tubuh Asuna !

BRAAKK !

Kedua mata Kazuto terbelalak, lidahnya kelu seketika.

Orang yang menambrak Asuna itu kabur dengan cepat sekali, tidak ada yang melihat plat nomornya.

"A.., Asuna..," panggilnya,

Ia segera mendekati Asuna berserta orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu, ada yang segera menelopon ambulan dan ada juga yang hanya terpaku.

Dari pelipis Asuna mengalir darah segar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Asuna ! Yuuki Asuna !" panggil Kazuto berkali-kali, air matanya mulai tumpah,

"Ka.., Kazuto-kun…"

"A, Asuna !"

Kazuto segera memeluk Asuna yang ternyata masih mendapat sedikit kesadaran, meskipun matanya sudah berkunang-kunang,

"Kazuto-kun, gomen nee.., aku pasti.., akan pergi..," lirih Asuna,

"Bicara apa kau ? Jangan bodoh !" timpal Kirito sambil terisak,

"Untuk terakhir kalinya… Kazuto-kun.., aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"

"Ini bukan kenangan terakhir kali, Asuna !"

"Kazu-"

"Kau harus hidup !" sela Kazuto, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal,

"Kazuto-kun.., aku mencintaimu.., gomen nee, tapi aku pasti akan pergi..," Asuna pun menitikan air matanya,

"A, Asuna..," Kazuto menatapnya dengan sedih,

Kalau saja ia menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, mungkin Asuna tidak akan merasa memendam perasaan menyesakan bernama 'cinta' itu sendirian,

"Sayonara, Kazuto-kun.., aishite…"

Asuna menghempaskan nafas terakhirnya saat itu juga.

Kazuto membatu, air matanya terus mengalir deras, namun tidak terlihat karena hujan yang membasahinya.

"Sayo.., nara.., Asuna..," sampai saat terakhir Asuna pun, Kazuto tidak bisa memberitahukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Asuna.

Tidak lama, ambulan datang untuk membawa Asuna ke rumah sakit, ke ruang autopsi lebih tepatnya.

Kazuto yang shock karena kepergian Asuna langsung saja terkulai lemas di tempat.

Ia terus menggumamkan nama Asuna.

Kenangan mengenai Asuna terus saja berkeliling di pikirannya.

Meskipun Kazuto tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Asuna, ia harap Asuna bisa mendengar seruan hatinya saat itu.

"_Gomen nee, Asuna… Aku juga mencintaimu, aishite…"_

.

.

THE END

.

.

Selesaaai~ *tabur bunga*

Yang sudah baca tinggalkan_ review_, ya ? :D

Arigatou !


End file.
